Reincarnation: Re-write
by animelover171
Summary: The shinigami have been killed, but before they completely died, they had sent what was left of their soul to children from a completely different town, and in some cases ,two souls in one child. Watch how these children go through almost exactly what the previous shinigami have, and figure out how to defeat the man who had killed the previous shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! :D_

_Full Summary: The Konoha 12 plus a few others are all reincarnated as shinigami who have died in the war against Aizen, see how the group of teenagers go through life as a shinigami and how they get their powers and how some powers get taken away._

* * *

**Prologue**

**10 years ago...**

Normal P.O.V

"I can't believe this! After all this time we are just now finding out about all of this?" yelled and enraged man with pale eyes. To think that children are reincarnations of death gods is just preposterous, but the evidence is directly in-front of them. What appears to be normal human being dressed in black robes, swords and some even using some strange power and standing on air. It just didn't seem possible...

"Yes I know and I am deeply sorry, we had no idea that after the shinigami were destroyed many years ago, they sent what was left of their soul to a child. We just realized, that those kids were your children and their friends, as well as a few others..." replied a women who looked rather young for her true age and with a large bust. Who wore an apologetic look on their face.

"Fugaku, what are we supposed to do? It's out children, my boys." spoke a woman who seemed to be in her late thirties early forties. A look of worry her face. She wasn't the only one worried either. After all, all the people in the room had their children around the same time, and their kids were only about 3 to 7 years old...

Although Fugaku didn't like the idea of his sons actually being shinigami and not running Uchiha Corp. like he had wanted, he did consider the possibility, 'what if they were?'. "I don't know Mikoto, perhaps we should let them go in order to train properly if they are indeed shinigami, what would happen if they started to gain their powers and had no idea what was going on with themselves?"

"I suppose you're right."

The other parents in the room seemed to agree. "What would happen if one of us were to decline?" Everyone turned to a couple who didn't seem to like the idea. All eyes went to Tsunade, the women who called us all here. She sighed. "Then i would have to erase your memory of this night ever happening." They were taken aback. In fact, all of them were, they weren't expecting that answer. Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno seemed to be thinking, weather it was good or not for their daughter, Sakuro Haruno, do through with all this, she was already being bullied and maybe if she went with these people to the school for the 'Talented' the bulling could get worse...

Everyone took time to think this all over, Tsunade seeing that they were thinking their decisions over, kept quiet. She took in everyone who was here now.

The Haruno's, The Yamanaka's, The Hyuuga's, The Namikaze/Uzumaki's, The Uchiha's, The Aburame's, The Inuzuka's, The Nara's, The Akimichi's, And Jiraya. Almost all of their kids knew one another too, be it from school, their parents being friends or that they live close by, they knew each other. It shouldn't really be a problem for them getting along if that's what their worried about...

Jiraya adopted some homeless kids a few years back. They were in a pretty bad war but all grew up to be nice, at least for now anyway. All of these people were wealthy and rich. Owned buildings, stores and what not. so I guess having their kids suddenly become shinigami reincarnations and having to move away from them when they get older was quite a surprise and out of the ordinary. Tsunade snapped out of her musings when all the parents said 'alright'. She smirked, this might not be so bad. Guess the main reason they said yes was because if they said no, it could mean the end of the world... or at least their dimension, like the end of the shinigami dimension...

* * *

**5 years ago**

It was a few months ago that the parents started to notice how strange some of the kids were acting, like that little Haruno Sakura girl, she kept staring into space, at nothing. Sometimes she would even talk to what appeared to be nothing, but they knew, oh they knew, it was only the beginning and she was the first on of the group too. After her it was the Uzumaki's Naruto and Karin, the twins, were acting the same way, then the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. And it just continued. When Mikoto asked her youngest son what he was looking at he said we wouldn't believe him, but with the looks he received from his parents he soon caved and told them, "ghosts..." was all he said, and of course with the parents already knowing what was going on only smiled, well... Mikoto did anyway. When he asked why they smiled all they said was "Because you're special."

Within months of one another all the children had already started that phase and could all see ghosts. And the kids talked with each other. Not really feeling lonely like they would have been if they disagreed to allow their children to leave when they have all turned 16. Speaking of 16, it will soon be Itachi's birthday and he will turn 16. And just three more years for Sasuke to turn 16. In only three years all the kids will be gone...

* * *

**Two months ago**

After all these years, all the children have finally turned 16 and the letters came.

_Dear parents/ guardians,_

_We are pleased to let you know that - was accepted to the school of the Talented where children may be able to show their full potential with they're given talent. Please have your child come to this address with all their belongings, to stay in their dormitories. When they arrive please have your children come to the front office to receive they're schedules, room number and to find out who they will be rooming with. Tests in order to know what their talent is will be a week from the day they arrive in order to get to know the campus as well as other students. Visiting days are weekends only and students are not permitted to leave campus unless it is an emergency or a legal guardian has signed them out. Supplies are not necessary for they are already provided. There will be a meeting for the students only in two months, a week after those two months is the deadline. See you in two months!_

_Sincerely,  
The Principle, Tsunade Senju_

After receiving the letter the teenagers were rather excited, even the Haruno's for after a few weeks since that meeting ten years ago all the bulling had stopped because of a new friend she had made, Ino Yamanaka. They are the best of friends along with Karin Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, TenTen Haruno (Sakura's recently adopted sister after her parents died in a car crash a few months ago) and Temari No Sabaku. (sp?) They'er basically inseparable. Although Sakura, Ino and Karin all almost lost their friendship over some boy named Sasuke Uchiha it turns out it was all just a misunderstanding, Ino liked some boy named Sai and Sakura claims to like someone else but who that is is still unknown. If she really indeed likes someone else._  
_

The Akastuki, a gang or 'organization' created by the three kid Jiraya picked up years ago; Pein, Konan, Nagato and Yahiko (Yes I know what i'm doing by having Nagato, Yahiko and Pein all separate people, I just hated it when Yahiko died in the real series so I modified it.) had also received the letter. The other members consist of Deidera Iwa, Sasori No Akasuna (sp?), brothers Hidan and Kakuzu Saito, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki,Tobi Uchiha and Zetsu Takahashi. And as long as they weren't doing anything illegal then Jiraya was fine with it. After all they can't get into much trouble right?... Right?

* * *

**The meeting**

**6:00 am**

"Gahhh! what are we here for Granny? I was having such a nice dream about ramen, only to wake up at five in the freakin morning and be here by six in the morning!" Argued a blonde with spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Also known as Naruto Namikaze.

"Shut up brat, I sent a letter two months ago and called three days in advanced as well that you and your friends would have to come here." Replied a busty blonde with two low pigtails. There were currently a few… a _lot_ of people in her office. Kami she needed sake… where the hell was Shizune?

"Hn, the Dobe never told us anything about it." Said a male with a sour look on his face. This male was known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shut up Teme it just slipped my mind."

"What mind, there is nothing in that head of yours." Said the male with brown messy hair and two red upside down triangles on his cheeks. AKA Kiba Inuzuka.

"Shut up Kiba."

"He's right though dickless." Replied another who look like Sasuke minus the duck butt hair and with a completely fake smile on his face. Ino's current crush, Sai.

"You too Sai, I don't wanna hear it!"

"You're all just a bunch of pansy's get over it!" Yelled a man with sliver slicked back hair and magenta eyes. The one and only Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan." Replied hie partner in crime who was covered in stitches, also his brother, Kakuzu.

"You shut up fu- ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

After that no one said a word and just waited for Tsunade to continue. She was scary with out her sake, where was Shizune when she needed her?

"Now, before I continue I want absolutely no interruptions. Now the reason why I called you all here is because it has been brought to my attention that you all reincarnations of previous shinigami. Yes they do exist, they were kept hidden from us for their own protection and ours in a different dimension. Most of them have died off but for some reason, the ones that were _kicked out_ of said dimension are the only ones who have _lived_. Others were killed by someone who you will know later on in life, weather you want to or not. There are beings known as Visords and Arrancars that also still live and there are many others who have different powers. It is currently unknown who you will be reincarnated as of yet but we'll find that out soon, now… any questions?"

"Just one… are you drunk Granny Tsunade?"

"No, there are others just like you, so you and you friends-

"Hes not my friend

-and others… will all go to a school to train the new powers you have"

"Do our parents know about this?"

"Yes, they do. Any other questions?"

…

…

…

"So who are we reincarnated as?"

"I dunno…"

"Awesome."

* * *

**Well, this is the prologue rewrite, let me know what you guys think because honestly I like this one better. Please review! Flames and Criticism welcomed, it could help :) Other chapters will be updated soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Normal P.O.V**

I woke up this morning to my alarm clock going off. I sighed, got out of and went down stairs to see my mom, dad and sister Karin already eating bacon and eggs. I smiled as my mom got me a plate and hugged me good morning and kissed my cheek. "Morning."

"How did you sleep dear?"

"Fine mom."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. After I was done eating I went upstairs and took a shower. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt. I realized I was finished early so I went to check on my sister Karin. I knocked on her door three times before I heard her yell 'Come in!' When I walked in I expected to see a bunch of crap everywhere but to my utter surprise, it wasn't... as bad. There were still some things on the floor but not as bad as what i expected it to be, I look over to see my sister getting things from her bathroom to an empty carry on bag. Towels, make-up, curling iron, flat iron, toothbrush and toothpaste, toilet paper and her more... uh... feminine necessities...

Awkward... Anyways,

After she is all done she places her hands on her hips and releases a sigh of relief. I took the time to notice what she was wearing, black short shorts, a light purple tank top with a white hooded jacket on and a pair of black vans. She looked back up at me and smiled. "Aren't you excited?" she questioned. Of course I was. Our parents talked about this school so much, about how perfect it was and made it seem like it was heaven on earth, apparently all of our friends parents went there too. At least, that's what our parents told us. But now we know that were shinigami and that all the stories they told weren't exactly true, but nonetheless we were excited. All the girls who were shinigami had a meeting two days before the guys did. So Karin knew about everything before I did. Speaking of the girls I wonder who they are, Karin said they were some of her best friends but the thing is, she never brought them around. I see them hanging out sometimes at school and a few of them were in my classes at school but that's about it. But from what I can see they're pretty nice.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a car horn honking. I look out the window to look in the front yard to see a black hummer that was obviously here to pickup Karin. "Who's that?" I ask, "Sakura and the girls, were gonna head our a few days earlier, go to a hotel and relax for a few days before going to the school. I nodded. "Is mom and dad okay with it?" She nodded. "Yup, tell mom and dad i'll call them when we get to the hotel, they went out shopping earlier. I nodded, "See you there." "You too." And with that she left. I sighed, the guys should be here in a few. I went to my room and brought out all my luggage by the front. I got tired of waiting and waiting and got annoyed. One thing going through my mind... 'ramen'.

I licked my lips as I went to the kitchen to make a bowl of it.

Three bowls of ramen later I hear the door open and in walked my parents. "HEY!" "Naruto, swallow before you speak!" "Sorry." "Where is Karin" "Her friends came to pick her up a while ago, she said she would call you guys as soon as she got to the hotel." They nodded.

"Oh I hope she'll be okay!"

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure she'll be fine." Kushina nodded her head but it didn't help the worry clouding her mind. Everyone's head turned when they heard a car honk, looking out the front door Naruto saw his friend Sasuke in his truck as he yelled out "C'mon Dobe lets go! The others are already on the way to the school."

"Coming! Bye mom, dad, i'll call when we get there!" Naruto yelled when he grabbed his suit cases and threw them in the back on Sasuke's truck and hugged his parents good bye when they walked outside. "Take care son." "Promise!" he yelled as they drove away, Sasuke scoffed when he saw Naruto holding back his tears with a retarded face on. "Shut up Teme!" "Hn." And it continued on like that for the rest of the ride there.

* * *

As a blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks got out of his best friends car his cerulean blue eyes stared in awe at the large building in front of him, it was huge. To the left there were two large buildings next to each other, straight ahead was an even larger building and to the right were a few smaller buildings and houses and at least thirty training grounds.

"Look Teme, this place is huge!"

"Hn."

"Let's go inside and check it out!"

A male with black-ish-blue hair that looked like a ducks butt sighed at his best friend but followed him none the less. The others should be here too, he just doesn't know where. The Dobe was right though, this place was huge, he just hopes he doesn't get lost… ya right, Naruto is leading the way, they're gonna get in some deep shit.

"Face it Dobe were lost." Said Sasuke as he and Naruto were looking in every door, they appeared to be classrooms, hmm odd.  
"No were not Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"TEM-SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They both shut their mouths to face a busty blonde, Tsunade, the owner of this 'school for the talented'. She looked angry.

"What are you idiots doing? I got a call saying that you two got here but you weren't in my office."

"We didn't know where it was granny, we got lost." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Sure, now he admits were lost… Tch, idiot.

"It was the building straight ahead, it's the largest building here, how could you miss it?"

"Ummm but we are it that building… just two stories up…"

"And yet, you missed the sign that said Tsunade's office… Sigh… never mind let's just head to my office and see if we can figure out who you will be reincarnated as and what room you're in." And so they head off to the first floor not knowing what lies ahead of them.

* * *

_Later that day:** Sakura P.O.V**_

Okay, so a few days ago, I get a call from one of my parents old acquaintances asking to meet me and my friends, I was a little... guarded, to say the least... I honestly thought this woman with the bug bust was insane when she started going on about shinigamis and reincarnations, but now that I'm here in the office with my friends I believe its safe to say that yes, she was indeed insane. She said we had to be at the school within a week from today. So what did me and my friends do? We go to a hotel, in some place called Karakura, and had a fucking blast.

We went to a club and dance our asses off, had a few drinks but of course, because we'er minors we had a few guys who weren't minors, buy them for us. Needless to say, we had fun.

The next day we went to the beach, and we attempted to surf. Key word ATTEMPTED! We all failed miserably, Hinata was probably the only one who was good at it, or at least able to catch a small wave before falling over. But it wasn't until the third day we were there that I saw a ghost. Normally I would try to find a way to get it to go to rest but that's when I realized the ghost was running away from, that ... that _thing_. A big ass black thing with a white mask. All of a sudden it roared. Gaining the attention of the other girls. All of their eyes widen.

"W-what is that t-thing?"

"How should we know!?"

"What do we do!?"

We were all extremely shocked when that black thing was able to destroy everything it touched but no one could see it. We were at a loss, we had no idea what to do, this was in fact the first time we've actually seen something like this.

But it seemed as though Temari had an idea considering she ran forward to the ghost, the ghost of a little girl with light brown eyes and short green hair, and told her to follow her. The little girl a little surprised that someone could see her was shocked but followed nonetheless. 'Where are we going? Huh? An empty field? Oh I get it! Away from civilization so we can fight. But it appears we didn't need to because not long after something came. Completely out of nowhere a black blur came out and basically tore the white mask in half and the black thing vanished, and a few seconds later so did the little girl.

We were so lost about what had just happened. We stood there for a few moments before we went back to the hotel. Trying to forget about what had just happened. Though it was very difficult we managed to put those thoughts in the back of our minds. For now at least. I had this feeling that we would be seeing more of these creatures.

On the way back to the hotel no one spoke a word. As we walked into the room Ino went to take a shower, TenTen and Temari walked to sit by the window and look at everything, Karin took out her clothes so she could take her shower next, Hinata and i just took out our books from our bags and began to read. After about two hours all six of us had taken our showers and it was Ino who decided to break the silence asking if we wanted to watch a movie. A series of "Yeah's" we head so she went though the TV trying to find a good movie. We all gasped as we came across "Pitch Black/ Riddick" and we all squealed. It was one of our favorite movies! So we spent the whole night just watching movies.

The days continued to pass and before we knew it, it was time to leave. Like I said before, I didn't really believe in all of the things that we were told, despite all the things we've seen. but now, in-front of this huge building... not so much. I could tell my friends thought the same thing when they saw this place. Freaking incredible! Now were standing in Tsunade's office waiting to see who will be reincarnated as who or if we just have some kind of power. Oh, did I mention that there's a chance we could have more than one reincarnation? Yup, pretty cool hu? We could have the strength and speed of one, sword of another and abilities of another as well, depending on personality though... were all waiting to see who goes first...

"Okay, first up, Hinata Hyuuga."

The shy Hyuuga walked forward beet red in the face as everyone's eyes were on her, poor thing, we need to break her out of her shell and have her gain more confidence. I snapped out of it when Tsunade continued to speak.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you're honest, noble and will will go to any length to protect your friends,

The girl smiled but it faltered when she continued.

"however, you often feel as though your peers look down on you, like you don't fit in and feel out of place. But don't worry dear, i'm sure you friends can help you with that."

The girl smiled and waited for her to continue.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are reincarnated as Rukia Kuchiki."

The girl smiled and nodded as Tsunade handed her a file and stepped back in line and muttered a quick 'Thank-you'. That file must contain everything about Rukia, including her powers, interesting.

"Next, Sakura Haruno." Guess that's me.

* * *

**Please review, flames welcomed. And i'm open to any suggestions about the story you may have, just leave it in the review or PM me. :) **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**A few days ago**

"Okay, now that lets see who you boys will be reincarnated as, Sasuke, you first. First of all your rather cold and distant, you hate it when people call by your first name when they don't know you that well, and constantly remind people of your nobility, well that wont matter here in my school. But despite all that, you will do what you have to and are loyal to your family and friends."

"Hn."

"You are reincarnated as Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now Naruto, you are a loud, ramen loving freak,"

"Thanks granny"

"but, you will do what you have to to protect those who are close to you and often try to prove yourself, you are reincarnated as Renji Abarai."

"Awesome!"

"Shut up Dobe, you don't even know who that is."

"Neither do you Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Tem- enough!"

Whelp... that shut him up.

"Any way, your room number is 7, you schedules should be there."

"Schedules? for what granny?"

"School."

"WHAT!"

"HN?!"

_TIME SKIP~_

Normal P.O.V

As Naruto and Sasuke were walking to their room and as they turned on the hallway that would get them to their room, they encountered Neji along the way and all walk together considering their rooms are close to each other, when they get there they see the saw people sticking their heads out their door and looking down the hallway, they saw their other friends there doing the same thing, looking down the hallway.

"Hey whats going on Kiba?"

"Oh hey Naruto, Sasuke, Neji." They nodded.

"Why is everyone sticking their heads out of their doors? And whats going on down there?" Naruto gestured to all the noise coming from the supply closet.

"We don't know, that's what were waiting for, to see who or what it is when they come out of the closet."

"Hn." That's all Sasuke said before walking to the closet to see for himself what was there. He was not prepared for what he saw. A pink haired girl who seemed to be a little familiarm that seemed to be looking for something. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Pssttt. Teme... what is it?" whispered Naruto as him and everyone else also seemed interested. He sighed as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her out. She raised and eyebrow and looked a little confused, she felt stares on her back and when she turned around she saw a lot of guys staring at her. Some staring with confusion, irritation and others had blushes on their faces. She was in black short shorts and a white wife beater. Irritation because some thought she was a fangirl looking for something, confusion as to why she was there and in a closet and blushes because some thought she was pretty.

"Umm... can I help you?" she asked with a small blush on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke, he seemed a bit irritated by the way his eyebrow kept twitching.

"Looking for a blanket." she muttered... what? a blanket. "I can't grab it, its too high." she said pointing at the blankets on the top shelf. *twitch twitch* "And were out of them in the girls dorm soooo Tsunade told me to came here."

"Let me guess, you want me to get it for you?" he asked getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Could you?"

"No." he deadpanned

The other guys who were listening in started to laugh or grin and he had a smirk on his face, except for Neji, he seemed a bit irritated. Why? Because he knew Sakura, she is a close friend of Hinata's and she often came over to hang out. She is like a sister to him. Now it was her turn to twitch.

"Then would you mind letting go?"

"No." again more laughter.

"Please?"

"Hn."

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled as she kicked him in the stomach soo hard he flew back and hit the wall, the wall cracked on impact. Immediately the laughter stopped before it erupted again ten times louder, some were even rolling on the floor and crying. Neji just stood there smirking. He knew she would do something like that, especially with her short temper.

"Haha Teme gHAHA got his haha ass handed to him haha, by a girl BWAHAHAHA!" Naruto stopped laughing when he saw the girl trying to reach the blanket that was still too high for her to reach and handed it to her. She smiled and when she did it was like everyone stopped laughing just to look, it took their breath away even Sasuke had a blush on his face. Neji knew then that not only would he have to protect Hinata, but also Sakura from and male species that even tried to get close to them.

"Thank-you!" She yelled as she pecked his cheek and skipped off to the direction of the elevator to get to her room. Passing by Neji who she gave a quick hug to which surprised everyone that he- the Ice Prince- actually hugged her back instead of pushing her away. After she just left, ignoring every look that came her way, leaving behind a lot of confused people and a blushing Naruto and an irritated Sasuke as they all started to go to their rooms.

A few of his friends came to stop in front of Neji, "Do you know her?" he nodded

"Yes, she is a close friend of mine and my cousin. She is an important person in my life." was all he said as he roughly pushed pass Sasuke to get to his room. Sasuke seemed pissed but ignored him none the less. A few of the guys sighed, it was only one of the first days here and already shit was happening.

* * *

**With Sakura and the others**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

After I got my blanket I ran to the girls dorm threw open my door and nearly tore it off its hinges and slammed it back shut and sat down on my sofa as my friends gave me weird stares.

"What happened to you forehead?" asked Ino.

"I ran into a fucking duck butt and the Ice Prince."

"Uhhh, what?" Sakura sighed as she began to explain. "Okay so you know how we forgot our blankets and we were out of them here in our supply closet? So I asked Tsunade and she said to get one from the boys dorm, so I went and the blankest were on the very top shelf, too high for me but I still tried for like 5 minutes I couldn't grab the damn thing, so then this guy-

"Ohh was he hot?"

"Ew no, it was Sasuke which really kind of surprised me that he was here, but any way" I continue, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. "he grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back, he wouldn't let me go or help me and even started making fun of me, so I did what any person would do in that situation."

"Kick his ass?"

"Yes TenTen, I kicked his as, it caused the audience we had to burst out laughing." she said with a smirk as here and the two bumped fists. Karin wasn't here so she doesn't really know anything.

"W-what about the b-b-blanket?"

"Well my sweet Hinata, a blonde guy got it for me. I think you would like him, he was pretty attractive." Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows as her and her friends started laughing at Hinata's red face. "I also ran into Neji while I was there!" some of the girls seemed surprised by this.

"I never really met the guy..."

"Me either Ino, so it's all good." Me and Hinata look to the other two occupants in the room, Ino and Tenten only to realize they were right. They've only ever heard stories about him. I smirked. "He's really a good guy Tennie, kind of quiet, might seem cold... but I think you would like him." I said wiggling my eyebrows at her too. She merely waved it off. But I didn't miss the slight reddening of her cheeks. Smirking I did a little victory dance inside my head. But then something crossed my mind.

"Hey... where are Temari and Karin?"

"Ohh, they left a while ago to get pizza, snacks, drinks and a few movies for the night."

"Oh cool. But we can't stay up too late, we have school tomorrow."

"Whatever lets just have fun for tonight, I have a feeling it might be one of our last for a while."

"What makes you say that Ino?"

"I don't know TenTen, I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

The girls nodded just as Temari and Karin walked in a few minutes later with the food and a lot of movies, haha I could see quite a few zombie and other kick ass movies including horror. Haha, tonight is gonna be funtastic.

* * *

**This is not a Karin bashing story, they are all friends here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**_Sasuke's P.O.V_**

* * *

After that annoying brat with the pink hair left and Neji passed after bumping into me, Naruto would not stop laughing along with Kiba.

"Pffttt hahaha Teme got his ass handed to him!" I opened my mouth to say something but before I could say anything I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear and hoped to Kami he didn't see anything. But of course Kami wasn't on my side today.

"Little brother, you shouldn't have done that, I know for a fact that mother taught you better."

_Itachi_

I didn't say anything because I _knew_ he was right. But I just huffed and turned away with my hands in my pocket, I knew he was right but there was _no way in hell_ I was going to admit that. "You should apologize to her soon. If you don't…" he whispered in my ear something that I really didn't want to hear and I shivered. Guess I had no choice, now that I was being threatened by _that_.

"Tch. Whatever." I pretended like i didn't care while I was really dying on the inside, but I just walked away into my room. Naruto soon following.

Itachi sighed, Didn't his brother realize that she was from school, or anything else important? He sighed again, guess not.

* * *

_Elsewhere, after the party, after they all fell asleep_

_Flashback_

_Earlier_

_"Next, Sakura Haruno, you appear weak on the out side but in reality, you have a force to be reckoned with. You'll fight and protect whoever is in trouble and you do what you think is right no matter the consequences, even if you have to risk you own life in the process, your reincarnation is Yoruichi Shihoin." I nodded as she handed me a folder, I was too busy looking through it to hear Temari's and Karin's reincarnation but I caught some of Ino's and Tennie's "your reincarnation is Rangiku Matsumoto. Ten-ten you strong and aren't afraid to kick some ass you are Soi Fon."_

_End flashback_

I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stare up at the ceiling remembering the fun me and the girls had the night before. I look around mine and Karin's room to see all the mess we made, empty pizza boxes, candy wrappers, empty soda cans, and DVD cases lying everywhere. I slowly get up only to look at the time 8:24 am… and school starts at 8:00 am… sh**!

"Karin, Ino, everyone! Get up were late!" I yell only to see everyone else already gone… those bitches left me. I'm going to kill them! I quickly got up took a 5 minute shower got dressed in the red and white academy uniform that was given to us on the first day we got here and booked it out the door. I guess this was the payback from the girls yesterday. I shouldn't have pulled that prank last night, but it was just too hilarious seeing their reactions.

As I walk into the building i'm careful to avoid any teachers as I quickly searched for my class room. I see it and as I walk closer I feel more relaxed, strange, shouldn't I feel nervous, after all I'm about a half an hour late, in a room of people I may or may not know and possibly get in-trouble on the first day. I got to the window and see all of my friends there, but no teacher, he must be late! Yesyesyesyesyesyes! I look to the left to see Karin flirting with a familiar guy who has a ducks' butt for hair, he looked rather annoyed but so was I, how could they just leave my like that!? And I haven't forgot about what happened yesterday either, but choosing to ignore that for a while I start to form a plan in my head.

I'm not really an immature person but at a time like this, i'll let it slide. I ran in there and gave Karin a noogie and messed up her hair. Her screeching caused everyone to look at us including duck butt who was in-front of us, his friends and my friends. I stopped raping my knuckles against her head and turn my glare to Temari and TenTen. And they looked terrified. They were about to run till I lunged at them and tackled them to the ground but I was quickly pulled off of them by who I assume was our teacher.

"Now girls there's no need to fight so early in the school year is there?" I gave him a once over and took in his appearance, gravity defying silver hair, a lone black eye while the other was covered with a headband, and a mask on his face. He let me go and walked to the front of the classroom drawing away everyone's attention away from me to him. I look to my friends and mouthed 'We'll finish this later.' and faced the front. "Okay class, today we are learning about Hado and Kido spells…" I tuned him out in favor of looking outside the window, thinking about how much this would change our lives. And if it did, if it would be a good or bad thing.

* * *

_Lunch_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I was waiting in the lunch line waiting to get my food. I was hoping to get a good slice of pizza or nachos, mhmm, sounds good. I finally got to the front only to be pushed back by someone.

"Hey! I was in line first!" The guy turned around, he had slicked back silver hair and magenta eyes that appeared to be looking down on me which made me even more irritated.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" he taunted with a smirk on his face. This guy is asking for it. A few of his friends stood behind him with smirks on their faces too, while the others just shook their head and one looked confused. Great, first the guy with the duck butt hair for the blanket and now this guy for food, and dammit, I wanted my food! By now almost everyone was staring at us. I was about to say something when I heard someone calling my name, I look over to see Ten-ten with a bunch of food waving me over with the other girls, guess they got enough food for all of us. I started to walk to them before I was stopped.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you!" The guy from earlier said grabbing my arm. Ok I was getting pissed.

"Keep the spot in line asshole! I'm done here!" I said as I walked away leaving behind a couple of surprised, stunned and pissed people.

"Hey forehead, who was that?"

"Don't know, don't care. now let's go eat by that cherry blossom tree."

During lunch Karin kept complaining about how I ruined her chance with some guy, the one they were flirting with when I got there, I just ignored her till the bell rang and honestly, she should be more focused on this whole new thing were dealing with. Oh well. After lunch we continued our classes with history and sword fighting. Now were on our way to our dorm. On the way we heard a few people talking, and guess who it was about? ...oh yeah, ME!

"Did you hear what happened during lunch earlier? Some girl got in a fight with an upperclassman."

"I heard they dated before!"

"What? No way."

"No I heard the guy was just being an ass and cut her in line for lunch."

"What did she do!?"

"I heard she just walked away."

"Hell, I would have kicked his ass, I need my food."

"Right!?"

"Ha-ha, wow forehead, you're the topic of every conversation."

"Ya, but one question… why didn't you kick his ass?"

"Cuz you had food and I was hungry… so I left so I could eat."

"Jeez your fat forehead."

"No pig, I'm just hungry."

"Whatever lets just go back to your room. We still gotta see what's in our folders of our reincarnations." Oh yaaa… after we got to the room we all just started talking and started to mess around. I only read part of mine. Apparently Yoruichi was kicked out of this place called the soul society after some incident with this thing called hollowfication. Hmm, I'll have to look more into this because apparently it was a big deal, especially if she was kicked out for it.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

After the Dobe and I got to the school I was waiting to see if I would see the girl from yesterday again so I could apologize. I really didn't want Itachi to do… that. As I thought about it I unconsciously shivered. My thinking process was interrupted when five girls walked in. I see two that I sort of know, Temari who is Gaara and Kankuro's older sister. Then there was Hinata who is Neji's cousin, i didn't really know her that well but the way he described he a while back still matches. I didn't recognize the one with the two buns on her head or the blonde. The redhead though immediately started to walk towards me as soon as she saw me. Great, another fan girl, and here I thought I could actually get away from them all here. I really wish the teacher wasn't late but sadly, he was. she immediately started to try and flirt with me, key word… _tried_. To me she just looked stupid. When it wouldn't shut up I started to get annoyed but before I could say anything the girl from yesterday came and gave her a … _noogie!?_ The screeching almost made my ears bleed and caused a scene. After she gave her a noogie she turned her attention to the other girls who looked completely terrified. But before any damage could be done the teacher came in and I had no chance of apologizing to her, damn.

Then later that day at lunch she got Hidan pissed at her and vice verse. And just remembering how she got when she was pissed yesterday I stayed away. Hey it's not my fault, I had a large ass bruise not even an hour later! She hits fucking hard! I couldn't find her the rest of the day either, guess I'll try again tomorrow. But it was later that day that I actually realized that i didn't know those girls! We went to normal school together. Well Shit!

* * *

**_sort of_**_**revised**_

_And that's a wrap! remember reviews mean faster updates, flames welcome! :)  
plus there's gonna be a surprise soon! just wait and find out or i'll ask for help on deciding which surprise i should choose_

___a/n: okay real quick, a short explanation! the guys and girls basically kept to themselves thinking it would protect them, you'll find out why later, no one really knew if one was related to the other unless they were told. thats why sasuke doesnt know his best friends sister. if there are any other questions just ask:) r & r _  


_until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Reincarnation_

_Chapter 4_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I woke up this morning when my alarm clock went off. I woke up the Dobe and we went to school. We were walking to the class rooms when we saw some of our friends from home. We chatted for a bit. I wasn't really paying attention to them but to a certain pink haired girl who was talking with her friends. I had the chance now to apologize but I didn't know how… huh… I should have thought about that.

I decided to think about it during our classes and would apologize during lunch… if I figured out what to say by then. I sighed as the bell rang signaling us to get to class before the late bell rung.

* * *

_Lunch_

_Normal P.O.V_

Classes weren't all that great for Sasuke Uchiha. Why you ask? Well perhaps it was his annoying fan girls that kept on pestering him when he was trying to learn a new Kido spell and trying to figure out how to apologize to Sakura. She's probably just another fan girl or something and demand a date or something from me for what i did. That would be a drag. He spends too much time around Shikamaru.

He sighed walking to the lunch room only to be greeted by something he wasn't expecting. Itachi and Sakura talking. About what he doesn't know but he's gonna find out soon.

He approached the girl shortly after his brother left, he figured he would just straight up apologize and then if she asked for something he would consider it, or out right say no. He tapped her shoulder and as she turned around he braced himself, expecting her to jump him or something but to his surprise she just rose an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Look, about what happened the other day, im sorry. I shouldn't have done that and i also should have helped you,and because i didn't, im sorry."

she stood there for a moment, processing what had just happened, then she smiled.

"It's alright." then she walked away... she just FUCKING WALKED AWAY! oh well, it was better than having to something for her.

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V_

i just got done talking to Itachi Uchiha. he said he was Sasuke's (AKA the chicken haired butt guy who made fun of me the other day who also went to my school) older brother, and he apologized to me for him. Why would he do that? It wasn't his fault... after he apologized he left with whom i assume were his friends and i turn around only to come face to face with the duck butt himself. At first it looked like he braced himself like i was gonna tackle him or something causing me to raise an eye brow at him.

"Yes?"

"Look, about what happened the other day, im sorry. I shouldn't have done that and i also should have helped you,and because i didn't, im sorry."

it took a while for everything to sink in, but when i realized what he said i found myself smiling. "It's alright." i said and walked away. Yup, i just walked away.

* * *

_Kind of revised_

_And that's all for today, i promise i'll update sooner though. BIG QUESTION! Who should play the role of Kisuke Urahara? Shinji Hirako? and im stll open up for ideas for other reincarnations if they haven't been chosen yet. :)_


End file.
